


"Sleeping Beauty"

by VcyTitania



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VcyTitania/pseuds/VcyTitania
Summary: *1/2 of a lemon (because I'm a pathetic human being who can't write a full one)"From this slumber, she shall wake. When the true love's kiss, the spell shall break"Only, "sleeping beauty" is a "he", and "sleeping beauty" suffers from insomnia, and the prince wants to kiss him, to bring him into an eternal slumber.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Death Note-related thing I wrote, because I'm drowning in the black hole of the DN fandom. Whew~ It was nerve-wrecking and extremely awkward to write smut-I personally find writing the follow-up of a sex scene much easier than the actual act of sex, so here's half of a lemon. I'm taking smut scenes one slow step at a time, so yeah...I hope you can stomach my weird thoughts :)

_"From this slumber, she shall wake. When the true love's kiss, the spell shall break"_

 

Only, "sleeping beauty" is a "he", and "sleeping beauty" suffers from insomnia. He's not a beauty, nor a princess-with harrowing eye bags and sickly, pale skin. And his "true love" didn't want to kiss him to wake him up. He wanted to kiss him, to plunge sleeping beauty into an eternal slumber. The sleeping beauty spends his precious, late hours at night, staring intently at the blue, glowing computer monitor, while devouring sweets, letting crumbs sprinkle onto the keyboard. His prince lies soundly asleep in the comfort of their shared bed, with a handcuff clamped around his left wrist attached to long, sliver chain that snaked around the bed, until it stops at sleeping beauty's wrist. The prince slowly opens his eyes, and tiredly gazes at sleeping beauty who's still seated by the computer, with knees drawn up to his chest.

 

"You should really go to sleep, L. It'll be better for your wellbeing." The prince speaks with the same sickly, sweet voice.

 

"I can't bring myself to sleep, Light-kun. There's approximately a 0.568% chance that I will fall soundly asleep tonight." Sleeping beauty responds-his head tilted at an acute (get it, "a cute" :3)  angle, his large slate-grey unblinking eyes, calculating the prince's every movement.

 

"Why this night in particular? You don’t have percentages for other nights." The prince inquires.

 

"I'm slightly disturbed about something…maybe it's the fact that I'm so close, yet so far from Kira…" Sleeping beauty tiredly mumbles.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, there's a 30.56% chance that I'm handcuffed to Kira at the moment…" Sleeping beauty lies, he is quite certain that the prince is the cold-blooded serial killer.

 

The prince heaves a sigh. "L, how many times do I have to prove to you that I'm not Kira?"

 

Sleeping beauty ungracefully saunters from the swivel chair by the computer, onto the bed, just a few inches away from the prince. He rests his head against the prince's chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart, allowing the prince to stroke his unruly, raven hair.

 

"Well, Kira wouldn't want to be sleeping with his rival right now, am I correct?" Sleeping beauty queries.

 

The prince curled his slender fingers under sleeping beauty's chin and brings his face closer to him. He kisses sleeping beauty gently-the feeling of his soft lips, and the taste of lingering chocolate icing are now the two best sensations of the world (…according to the him). The kisses started off gently, but they grew more rough, more passionate-with their lips clashing and tongues battling for dominance. The prince bit sleeping beauty's lower lip, allowing entrance into his warm, wet cavern. They eventually draw away, gasping for air. Now with both of them sitting up, the prince leaves a trail of kisses down sleeping beauty's soft neck. He sank his teeth into sleeping beauty's neck, and sucked on the tortured skin beneath, receiving a gasp, and a lustful groan in return. The prince drew away, leaving a bruise that stood out on the pale skin of sleeping beauty's neck.

 

"L look at me, do I look like Kira at all?" The prince turned sleeping beauty's face towards his-his slate grey eyes, gazing into the prince's warm, brown irises.

 

"No, Light-kun, not at all. P-please continue." Sleeping beauty pleaded.

 

"I see you liked that, didn’t you?" The prince taunted, his lips curled into a cruel grin-his kind facade slowly fading.

 

The prince ripped off sleeping beauty's white, wrinkled shirt exposing his upper half. He shivered in the sudden, cold air. Taking advantage of sleeping beauty's shock, the prince pinned him down, causing the mattress springs to squeal beneath. He left another trail of kisses, bruises and teeth marks down sleeping beauty's narrow chest, and jutting collarbones. Sleeping beauty bites his lower lip to keep himself from eliciting any more sounds.

 

"Urmph…" He tried holding back any sounds.

 

"I want you to moan for me, don't every try holding back anymore!" The prince demands.

 

"Yes, Light-kun." Sleeping beauty submissively responds.

 

The rest of the night was spent in heat; pants, moans, groans, the squealing of mattress springs, the creaking of the floorboards, and the calling of each others' names filled the (otherwise) silent air. It all ended once they both reached their climaxes. Sleeping beauty and the Prince lay side by side (facing away from each other), under the white sheets- panting, sweating, and gasping for oxygen. Bruises and bite-marks on the lips, chest, collarbones and raw, red skin were the aftermath of all that happened.

 

Sleeping beauty turned around, burying his face in the prince's warm, brunette hair. Sleeping beauty was able to fall asleep-at last, with more than just a "true love's kiss". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
